Only You
by Perdue
Summary: Years have passed since Shiigan was destroyed, and Arnen and Eduard have since realized their feelings for each other. Of course, as usual, Arnen has no clue that Eduard's happily-ever-after is much bolder than previously expected. EduardxArnen. Fourshot.
1. efflorescence

This is a fanfiction for an original story. PM if you want the original. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Actually, these characters do belong to me. Hah! Well, and to Contra Mundi.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, general fluff. Spoilers for the end of the story.

* * *

_Efflorescence: Noun. (_ef-l_uh_-**res**-_uh_ns)_ Flowering, the opening of buds or a bloom._

Eduard walked down Chamber Street hoping to catch Arnen before he got off work. After eleven years of knowing each other, after seven years of unofficially being together, he was ready. He wanted to make the ultimate commitment.

The twenty-eight-year-old walked proudly up to the Tower gate, and was greeted by a none-too-cheerful desk clerk. Almost everyone who worked at the tower knew Eduard by then, as he tended to neglect his own job in favour of helping Arnen with his. Though, he usually just ended up distracting the twenty-one-year-old... But that didn't matter! As long as they were together Eduard was happy. The Tower staff, on the other hand, grew rather put off by him; his cheerful disposition seemed to only be contagious to Arnen.

"Hello there, Gabs, how are you? It's a wonderful day, I'd say. The sun is shining, it's not too warm but not too cold, and there isn't a single cloud in the sky! Well, there's the one right up there, but besides that it's perfectly clear! I'm here to see Arnen, anyhow, so I'll just let myself in." Eduard said this all quite quickly and without taking a breath, walking straight past the gate just as he finished his last sentence. Gabrielle Dockner, the desk clerk, merely sighed and muttered about hating being called "Gabs".

Once inside the research buildings, the redhead fairly glided through the corridors, until by chance he finally spotted him—Arnen was walking in the same direction as Eduard toward his office, and at quite a leisurely pace. Eduard thanked the gods that luck seemed to be on his side.

He snuck up (surprisingly quietly) behind the boy and, as the brunet was least expecting it, grabbed the other from around the middle. "Hello," he murmured, nuzzling against his neck. Arnen gasped lightly at the inexpectancy of Eduard, but let out a soft moan a second later.

"Eh… Eduard," the twenty-one-year-old answered, his voice quiet and slightly rasped from the ministrations the redhead made on his skin; Eduard bit down lightly on the tender neck and then licked it lovingly. "I-I'm still a—" One of Eduard's hands reached under Arnen's shirt to run fingers over the sensitive skin, "—ah… at w-work. You can't d-do this… ah, h-here…"

"I know," Eduard replied. Despite the pleasure his companion was giving him, Arnen suddenly felt worried; Eduard's voice was so uncharacteristically serious. Had something happened…?

Of course, Eduard, never one to beat around the bush, said almost immediately after that thought, "I was just thinking I'd like to marry you."

Arnen's violet eyes widened considerably, his flushed face taking a drastic turn to something quite shocked and flustered. "M… marry me?"

He knew. He'd known it since the very moment he'd awoken to that charming, smiling face. Back then, he hadn't been able to articulate the sensation, but after seven years to think about it, he felt it so deep within his heart that he was sure he could drown in the mere intensity of it.

It started with the way Eduard had looked into the boy's young eyes and recognized; acknowledged the broken ten-year-old in a way that no one ever had. It was that he cared for the boy, and loved him in his own special way. It was that… that every time Arnen felt he'd reach the bottom, Eduard was there to catch him and hold him near. And after that, it took one touch, one word, one glance, and the ten-year-old felt _it_ more than anything else; love.

Once he had met Tempest and his memories of Eduard began flooding back, he was able to realize the depth of that emotion. Despite the idea Tempest had formed, Arnen did not think of Eduard as a brother; he didn't even want the redhead to be just a friend. Almost more than he could bear, Arnen wanted to spend every moment with Eduard, until he breathed his very last.

Ever since he'd had that epiphany, he'd contemplated the concept of marriage. Even without his ties to Eduard, it seemed an admirable bond, but with the addition of his feelings for his friend, marriage was all the more appealing. The longer he thought about it, the more he wanted it. But he was also cautious of such a desire; he suppressed it to the point where it was not something important, but more of a silly daydream. After all, Eduard was not the type to get married, settled—tied down. The redhead took pride in his freedom, and that was not something Eduard would so easily give up.

So after years of wishing, Arnen having never even mentioned the thought, for Eduard to tell him so openly that he wanted to marry him…

Arnen prided himself for keeping his promise to Eduard; once they'd finally been reunited, Arnen had sworn to never cry again so Eduard would drop his favourite nickname. Arnen hoped that this moment would not count.

Tears streamed from the twenty-one-year-old's eyes, and he turned in Eduard's grasp so that they stood face to face, his eyebrows creasing and his mouth gaping from the sobs that struggled to escape him. Eduard started, hoping he hadn't said the wrong thing, but he relaxed when he saw Arnen's eyes—he felt the words strongly before his fiancé could even gasp in breath to speak.

"I love you so much!"

The brunet flung his arms around Eduard and Eduard held him tightly against his chest as Arnen wept his thanks. Eduard could only smile and lean down to press his face into the soft, brown hair. "I love you, too… crybaby."

* * *

_We'll rest easy, justified.  
Suffer the swift defeat; I'll endure countless repeats.  
The gift of memory's an awful curse;  
With age it just gets much worse  
But I won't mind_

_- Death Cab For Cutie_, Stable Song


	2. epiphany

**Disclaimer: **Mine and Contra Mundi's characters.

**Warnings: **Spoilers for the end of the story, happy BL yay.

* * *

_Epiphany: Noun. (__i-pif-uh-nee) A sudden realization._

"Tempest!"

Arnen burst through his friend's front door, shouting her name once more. "Tempest! Get down here!" There was the sound of quick steps down wooden stairs until the light blonde rounded the corner and was standing in front of a quite livid-looking Arnen.

"Y-Yes?" she inquired, slighting cowering away from her friend, but it was useless as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"How long have you known!?" he cried, looking like a complete crazy person. Nonetheless, she gave him a small smile, knowing full well what he meant.

"Only a few days, I promise," she replied sheepishly, at which point Arnen released her. Their gazes locked for a moment, Tempest looking amused and Arnen merely suffering from shock.

"…Really?" he asked, unsure of himself. There was a light thump and the two turned to see Eduard leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest and his expression terribly smug.

"Be nice, Arnen. Naturally I'd tell her and ask her not to tell you. I needed to check with _someone_ to make sure marriage was a good idea."

Arnen bit his lip and turned back to Tempest, fairly pouting. She just smiled back. "Come now, Arnen. Try not to feel too left out. Eduard was just looking for a second opinion. It _is_ a pretty big decision, after all." Her smile melted into a cheerful grin and she stood on her toes to kiss the top of Arnen's head. "You'll make him a happy man," she murmured against his hair, pulling him into a light embrace. The brunet felt a slight, defeated smile tug at his lips, and he returned the gesture.

"Thank you, Tempest," he said before pulling away. He turned back to his fiancé and smiled. Eduard smiled back; his eagerness, his cheer, everything about him… _I love him so much it's pathetic_, Arnen mused hopelessly.

Tempest spoke, pulling the brunet from his reverie. "I would be honoured if you two would allow me to plan your wedding!" The two men tore their gazes away from each other to look at the blonde, how was bowing in all her sincerity.

"Eh?" Eduard inquired.

"Your wedding," Tempest repeated, peeking up toward him. "I'd like to plan it."

Eduard blinked dumbly (and quite cutely) while Arnen glanced between the two. The twenty-one-year-old didn't mind; in fact, things would probably be a lot better with Tempest in charge. Despite that, if it wasn't alright with Eduard, Arnen would have to say no; he was more thankful than he could possibly describe to the redhead for everything good that had ever happened in his unfortunate existence, and he had unconsciously decided from the moment Eduard had reawoken that he would completely devote his entire being to the man he loved more than life itself.

"Well," Eduard said; Arnen looked up just in time to see his fiancé glance at him, "I think that's a great idea, actually. As long as Arnen does."

Arnen felt his lower lip quiver and bit it in defense. He looked down to the ground, hair covering his eyes and light pink dusting his cheeks. Eduard and Tempest looked at him worriedly.

"A-Arnen? Are you alright? It's okay, i-if you'd rather plan it yourself."

There was a moment of silence before Arnen said softly, "No… Eduard, that's exactly what I was thinking." A noticeable ellipse passed between the other two before Tempest broke the silence.

"Ah… Thank you two. I promise you it will pass without a hitch." Eduard shot her a reassuring smile.

"We know it will, Tempest." He turned to Arnen and held out a hand to him. "Should we get going, then?"

The brunet nodded and held onto his fiancé, allowing the twenty-eight-year-old to lead him out of the house with Tempest's goodbyes ringing distantly in the background.

Once outside, Eduard, ever the gentleman, opened the car door for his fiancé and gently helped him into the passenger's seat. For some reason Arnen seemed quite distracted. _He's probably just thinking_, Eduard told himself conversationally. The redhead sat down in front of the wheel and in moments was driving away. After a while, since no conversation seemed to be about to start, he glanced from the road to his absent partner. _But, he hasn't looked this distracted since…_

The redhead turned his gaze back to the road (what a shame it would be for him to get into a fatal accident right before his wedding just because he hadn't been paying attention!). _No, Arnen hasn't been this distracted since the very first time..._

_It didn't seem right. He was so used to Arnen being a cute ten-year-old that romantic feelings seemed completely out of the question. Besides, Arnen hadn't turned fifteen all that long ago, either. Wouldn't that make it illegal? Eduard wasn't the type to do or say something that was bound to get him whacked; it had always been that way, and his system wasn't about to change._

_But he also wasn't the type to deny the way he felt. He'd always been particularly caring toward Arnen, more so than anyone else. There had been his sister, whom he'd adored when they were young. He always felt warm inside to see her tripping lightly behind him in her Sunday dress, wishing to be a part of his life, wanting to learn from him. He took pride in teaching her everything he knew. She was his best friend._

_Then, years later when he studied in France, he'd met Ana__. There'd been such a likeness between the two, so much so that he wanted to become intimately close with her. He could still recall the warmth of her skin, the smell of lavender in her hair, her breath settling against his skin; a comfort to him. It had only been that one time, and though he'd thought it was really kind of gross, it was nice. But he didn't need it, and neither did she. So after, just as before, they continued to learn together and from each other, to talk to each other, to enjoy each other's society. As seemed to happen often with the people he cared about, though, eventually she was taken away. One day, he received word that she had died in a vehicle-related accident. He was never informed of a funeral service._

_Without someone to care for, Eduard began to feel weak; useless. Even though he was fluent in French—though he'd lived in Paris for nearly nine years—he felt lost, unable to maneuver in that foreign place. He used all the money he had left and bought passage over the English Channel; he was going back to London._

_Initially upon his return, he went to where he had lived as a child, but his sister and her mother had long since abandoned the house; his father was on his deathbed. To support himself, Eduard worked odd jobs around the city for nearly a year._

_It must have been fate that he would walk down such an undistinguished street on that sunny autumn morning. There had been smoke rising from what looked to be the remains of a house. His curiosity was piqued; after all, there weren't any fire trucks nearby, nor could he hear sirens. What if someone had been caught in the devastation?_

_Eduard walked over to the ruins, wary of broken glass and wood and nails, and for a moment it didn't seem he would find anything. In fact, it was only by chance that he spotted the gleam of something white as he turned to leave. By Eduard's logic, if there was a fire destructive enough to take an entire (what seemed to be) two-story house down, anything that might have been brightly coloured would be completely covered with soot. Interested, he walked closer, stepping over what looked like it might've been a couch, and gave a slight gasp. There, among the skeletons of cabinets and plumbing, a small boy was lying unconscious._

_The redhead rushed as well as he could around all the debris until he knelt before the child. The poor boy had streaks of dirt on his cheeks, washed away from the perspiration that plastered his hair to his forehead and the tears that streamed relentlessly down his face. There were numerous scratches along his arms, a bruise on his neck and forehead, and a reddened swelling in the shape of a hand on his cheek. The white he had seen was the otherwise deathly pale colour of the boy's face._

"_What the hell happened to him?" Eduard wondered aloud. He didn't like it; something about the situation felt inexpressibly unsettling. If there'd been such a fire, why had no one called the police or tried to help the defenseless little boy? Where were the child's parents? Why were there such signs of abuse on the boy's body? Eduard gritted his teeth._

"_It looks an awful lot like someone wanted this kid dead," Eduard remarked, and thus began to monologue; anxiety tended to have that effect on him. "What if he's connected to some higher-up? Maybe a governor? But why in the world would they want him dead? I suppose it _would _explain how everything is so quiet around here. But wouldn't the killer need to dispose of the body? It's likely I could get in trouble by being here… Oh no—!" Eduard shot up quite suddenly in his conversation with himself and gave a gasp. "I never even checked to see if the kid's alive!" He hurriedly reached toward the boy's neck to feel for the pulse that he desperately hoped was there, but drew his hand back as instantly as he had touched the icy skin—a body as cold as death._

_Going into a panic, Eduard flailed around, terribly unsure of what to do. Luckily, his more rational side was there to point out how _ir_rational he was being. 'Look,' it stated quite plainly. 'The kid can't be dead. If you'd just calm down for a few seconds, you'd notice he's _obviously _breathing.'_

_Hence, Eduard did as he was told and stopped panicking. He looked upon the boy's form with still a sliver of doubt, but sure enough, there was the light rise and fall of his chest; it was barely noticeable, but it was _there_, and _that_, Eduard concluded, was what was most important._

_Contented, the redhead chose a spot near the unconscious boy and sat, leaning against some old piping and closing his eyes. No, it was not very likely that some government official wanted to off a small child; the kid was so scrawny, he could surely be no older than nine years old, anyways. That didn't quite explain why no one had noticed a blazing fire, but _that_ was too much thinking for Eduard's liking, so he decidedly disregarded the subject entirely. The bruises and handprint on the boy's cheek were curious, though. Was he abused by his parents? Where were they, anyways? It was likely that they'd died in the fire, but Eduard wasn't exactly at will to go search for their bodies. All he really cared about at the moment was watching over the boy…_

_Eduard opened his eyes and found himself gazing over at the child. His brain made form into a thought, unperceivable and unfathomable to its own creator; _in the world, I will care about this person more than anything in the world, I will care—

_But as soon as it had surfaced, the thought evaded Eduard's ability to make out _any_ of his thoughts coherently, so he closed his eyes again and thought of nothing more than sitting in repose until the boy awoke._

_Less than half an hour later, fluttering eyelids and a soft moan that shown coming wakefulness signaled the most wonderful beginning of the rest of Eduard's life._

_Unlike every other person Eduard had felt close to in his seventeen years, Arnen was the only person he had felt compelled to risk his life for. He'd once told the boy's demon that he did not value Arnen over his own life, and to a degree this was true. The idea of dying was not so appealing, both out of the selfish human desire to stay alive, and the simple fact that if _he_ died, no one would be there to take care of Arnen, and how was a ten-year-old supposed to fend for himself? That would just be unfair. Besides, even despite his claim to Shiigan, he always knew, from the moment Arnen had cried out the words, "My demon!" that there was going to be a chance of him losing his life. That had been his choice, and he never held the intention of backing down._

That_ was how their relationship began. From the moment that small boy had opened his eyes and seen his reflection in the green staring back, Eduard had known from somewhere deep within himself that the person lying on the ground and looking up like a wounded puppy would not leave him; _this_ relationship was forever. It was only when Eduard opened _his_ eyes, his body still suffering from the beating he hadn't survived so many years ago, to look up and see _his_ reflection in tearful bright violet that he realized just how deep his feelings went for that boy. If only he could _say_ those three words; reach up and pull that face nearer his own, touch those lips and allow himself the tears he'd denied since he left for France all those years ago._

_But he couldn't; his body physically would not allow him such a weakness. That was probably all for the better, anyway. As soon as he opened his mouth to greet his friend, the boy had thrown himself at Eduard, sobbing and crying that he was so happy Eduard was alive. 'What a crybaby,' he had thought in good humour, but he placed his arms around the boy all the same._

_At that time, Eduard truly wanted nothing more than for that moment to not end, for them to remain that way forever. He knew they both likely needed medical attention, and getting to any community would be no easy feat, especially in their state…_

_Arnen sniffed and nuzzled into the crook of Eduard's neck, his tears dripping from his chin onto Eduard's skin. '… Just a little longer,' he thought, tightening his grip on the boy. Eduard heard Arnen intake a very shaky breath; the boy apparently took it as incentive and pressed himself closer, until only their clothes separated them. There were many seconds of eased silence before Arnen finally spoke, his voice hushed and whimpering, breath flitting against the redhead's neck._

"_I've missed you so much." Arnen was so close that the redhead could practically feel him speak, the next word uttered low, soft; filled with an unwonted desire that he would not have expected; "Eduard."_

_Eduard suddenly felt somewhat uncomfortable. It was too much too soon, and it was certainly not the time _or_ place. Therefore, the redhead found himself repeating old times; he took Arnen from under the arms (the kid was _still_ too light) and lifted him to the ground, giving him a smile and a friendly ruffle of the hair. "Yeah," he said, sincerity lacing his tone with the love he felt. "I missed you, too."_

_And so, life began again. With time Eduard learned that Arnen was no longer a cute ten-year-old; he was, in fact, a fast-maturing just-turned fifteen-year-old with a bit of a temper problem. Therein lied the problem—he was still so young. Deepening their relationship could easily be seen as taking advantage of the teenager, and if it posed the threat of being taken away from his dearest friend, Eduard didn't want to risk it. Besides, he didn't even know if Arnen felt that way about him. Granted, the kid _did_ tend to blush around Eduard a lot, and he recently couldn't seem to keep his hands off the redhead (though Eduard wasn't exactly the biggest fan of sentimental moments, he had to admit it _was _quite adorable when Arnen snuck a hand into his own), and he followed Eduard around like a rather cute puppy, and he got quite hot-headed whenever Eduard made mock passes at Tempest, and he always drew portraits for Eduard, and Eduard was pretty sure he'd kissed the redhead's forehead one night before going off to sleep…_

_Eduard blinked. He felt kind of stupid, actually. It was like the fog of oblivion had dissipated into the glowing rays of reality. Every time Arnen had averted his gaze, his cheeks dusted a lovely shade of crimson; every stammered response; every show of affection—had it all been an expression of… romantic feelings?_

_Blinking a few more times as the intensity of that realization wore off, the redhead gazed around the schoolyard. The bell for classes to end had finally rung, and Arnen would soon be outside looking for Eduard. 'Fervently,' his mind offered. Eduard frowned. Arnen _did _seem pretty eager on days Eduard picked him up from school. 'You see? He likes you. A lot.' Eduard slumped; there was just no arguing with his rational side._

_Then the only thing left to do was to make an advance. Something small, easily ignorable, but effective. Arnen could take it or leave it. Simple! …Except for the illegal bit. Eduard pouted. He already had to keep a low profile since he'd apparently been wanted for "kidnapping" about four years ago. The charges had been dropped soon after, but he was still trying to play it safe—there was no point in being careless._

_But his rational side persisted nonetheless. 'You love Arnen, don't you?' Eduard nodded his agreement. 'So, if your "advancement" is innocent, what could anyone arrest you for?'_

_The redhead snorted. His rational side was being very irrational in his opinion—_

"_Eduard!"_

_Said lunkhead looked up to see a very cheerful Arnen running toward him. Honestly, he was so child-like it was infuriating. He recalled Tempest saying something about Arnen always seeming a bit sad when leaving school; it was only when Eduard was going to be there that he seemed truly happy. Eduard sighed. Something had to be done._

_Arnen slowed down to a halt in front of the twenty-one-year-old and looked up at him excitedly. "Hi, Eduard! Thank you for picking me up!" Eduard didn't answer. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled wistfully down at the boy. The brunet just gazed back, confusion settling uncomfortably upon his features. Eduard understood; he never really looked so sincere unless something important was happening. Naturally Arnen would worry. "E-Eduard? Are you—ah." Arnen seemed to lose his voice—Eduard had leant down, his lips grazing against the boy's cheek. Arnen was frozen, his shoulders tense._

_Eduard backed away slightly and took a good look at his friend; the brunet's face was bright red, his eyes twinkling with shock, his mouth agape. Deciding this was a good sign, Eduard leaned in once more, this time kissing Arnen's lips. It took a moment, but finally sparkling violet disappeared slowly behind pale eyelids, and Arnen tilted his head up toward Eduard, eyebrows creasing and shoulders relaxing. Eduard grinned inwardly. It was cute; Arnen obviously had never shared a romantic kiss with anyone before, and Eduard beamed that he could be the first._

_While the taste of sweet chastity still lingered upon their lips, Eduard pulled away and grinned cheerfully at the stunned Arnen. "Shall I take you out to eat, then? My treat." Since Arnen seemed quite at a loss for words, Eduard just took his hand. "I'm in the mood for something spicy. How about Indian food?"_

_Arnen nodded and gave an audible gulp, his grip on Eduard's hand tightening gently._

"_Y-Yeah."_

'But, at least that means it's nothing to worry about,' Eduard told himself. During the week after their first kiss, Arnen had been hopelessly awkward and kept to himself even more when Eduard was around. Eduard had at first thought he'd misjudged his friend's feelings, but after he attempted to ask Arnen on a date, the real problem had been revealed as (_surprise!_) Arnen's own self doubt and the wondered possibility of Eduard only showing him that sort of love out of pity.

They'd resolved that issue easily enough, and Eduard was sure that whatever was bothering him couldn't be much more than something like what had happened the one other time. At least, he hoped so. He tended to have problems with being oblivious—

"It's like last time."

Eduard nearly swerved into a tree and parked so he could calm his nerves. He'd been so lost in his own thoughts, he'd almost forgotten the object of his inner musings was sitting right next to him.

"W-What…?" he asked weakly, glancing at his fiancé only to see that he was already staring back.

"It's like last time," Arnen repeated, a small smile adorning his lips. "Isn't it?"

Eduard blinked. He blinked again. He turned over in his seat so he could look at Arnen properly. The boy was still smiling lovingly, a light blush gracing his cheeks. Eduard instinctively reached over to ghost three fingers over the pink skin before cupping Arnen's cheek in his hand.

"Yeah," he said softly as the skin under his palm became considerably warmer. He smiled and leaned in. "…It is."

* * *

_Then I see your face; I know I'm finally yours.  
I find everything I thought I lost before.  
You call my name, I come to you in pieces,  
So you can make me whole._

_- RED, _Pieces_  
_


	3. quintessential

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, these characters are mine. Except Eduard. He belongs to Contra Mundi.

**Warnings: **Happy slash. Happy fangirl. Happy tuxes. Oh, and more spoilers.

* * *

_quintessential: Noun. (_kwin-**tes**-_uh_ns_) The ultimate; the escence of the escence._

Arnen paced outside the doors of the chapel, anxiety wracking at his nerves. This was it; the big day. His suit was hot and uncomfortable, the hallway was acrid and stuffy. And goodness, the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach was only making him want to puke!

It might have seemed like second thoughts to anyone who didn't know the suffering man. Arnen gritted his teeth. Second thoughts? Never in his life! It was just… the realization that from that day on, he would truly and utterly belong to his Eduard, and there was no longer anything that could stand in their way. He'd been wishing for as long as he could remember for Eduard to have him, and to give his ownership solely to the person he loved. Now that it was finally happening…

It was an overwhelming emotion.

"Oy, Arnen." The twenty-one-year-old jumped at being addressed and turned to see a quite-dashing-in-a-suit Eduard walking toward him. "I know I'm not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, but I thought it would be nice to see how you're doing. …You're sweating," he joked. Arnen smiled pathetically.

"Do you have a handkerchief? It's so warm in here." Eduard grinned and patted at his pockets before he snapped his fingers.

"Aha! I gave it to you already. Don't you still have it? Ah…" His arm sunk to his side and his smile faded as some realization struck him. Arnen tilted his head to the side in question. Eduard really was strange sometimes…

"Er, Eduard—?" The redhead reached over and placed a hand upon Arnen's forehead. The twenty-one-year-old blushed, self-conscious of how sweaty he was; but Eduard gently wiped away the perspiration, his lips forming into a tender smile. Once Arnen's skin was mostly dry, the brunet—who had closed his eyes at the nice feeling—felt Eduard's hand on his cheek.

"There," Eduard said softly, and before Arnen could open his eyes to see what Eduard was doing, he felt lips faintly against his own. And again, there was the burning, fluttering sensation in his stomach as he pressed closer, making the kiss firmer, more tangible.

He felt embarrassed to admit it, especially since Eduard didn't seem to have the same problem, but the longer Arnen was with the redhead, the more he craved intimacy; he loved the feeling of warm hands tracing over his cheeks or neck or stomach. He relished in the playfulness of lips upon lips, tongues dancing with unrivaled passion until lightheadedness urged a pause, only so that it may start afresh. Such sweet kisses had always been as far as either of them intended to go, but now that they were to be married, would things be different?

Arnen began to lightly suck on Eduard's lower lip, gently coaxing the other's mouth open enough so that Arnen might take pleasure in what it beheld. He quivered as he pressed his tongue against Eduard's; pushed farther, wanting more. Yes, he supposed that if they were to be married, he would love such a beautiful closeness. His blush darkened, the word "consummation" ringing through his head.

Eduard pulled away, at which point both opened their eyes to stare at each other, each labouring for breath. "Arnen," the redhead murmured, his voice low and hoarse, but his tone laced with amusement. "You realize we're in a church, yes?" The twenty-one-year-old laughed.

"Yeah," he replied, grinning. "Sorry. I'm just… nervous." Eduard smiled back.

"Why? It's just legal stuff, really. In fact, we'll more likely only be here at the longest for a half hour. Or at least, that's what Tempest said." Arnen's grin faded into more of a sad smile.

"I… I know, it's not that," he murmured softly. Eduard gave him a worried look and pulled him closer. But before the redhead could reassure Arnen that he could tell him anything, the twenty-one-year-old interjected; "I'm so happy Eduard. Honestly, I've… I've always wished for this day, for as long as I can remember, and now that it's finally happening, I'm just a little overwhelmed." He tilted his head toward Eduard's, stood up on his toes and, smiling, gave his fiancé a peck on the corner of his mouth. "Thank you." He felt Eduard's grin against his cheek, his blush deepening as Eduard's arms wrapped tightly around his lower back to keep him at the same height.

"You know, you're maddeningly cute when you get all red in the face like that," Eduard said roguishly, placing feather-light kisses along Arnen's crimson cheeks.

"E-Eduard, nnh, stoppit," Arnen half-laughed, half-whined. "We're in a church, remember?" The redhead ignored the poorly articulated complaint and moved to the twenty-one-year-old's earlobe, nipping at it lovingly.

"You didn't seem to mind a moment ago," he whispered, his voice playfully seductive. Arnen bit his lip, the moan he barely managed to suppress coming out as a muffled breath that touched lightly on his vocal cords. The redhead then moved to his neck, his lips light enough to distract Arnen until he felt a hand dragging down to grope his unsuspecting bottom.

"Ah! Ed…Eduard, hey—!"

"Er…"

It took a moment for both boys to quite realize they were no longer alone, and when they did, they jumped quickly away from each other, heads jerking over to the new presence in the hall; Tempest stood a few yards away, one hand holding her other arm and her face and eyes averted from the couple in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry for interrupting, but Eduard, Arnen, the minister is ready to begin the ceremony," she stammered, looking quite flustered as she darted back into the chapel. The men glanced at each other, and after a short moment of silence, began laughing at how comical she had looked.

"Sometimes I really do appreciate that girl," Eduard chuckled, wiping away an (actually not entirely fake) tear. (He had laughed too hard, really.)

Arnen smiled and took his fiancé's hand, raising it to his lips and giving it a tender kiss before holding it at his side. "I'm glad you two are friends," Arnen said, leaning closer. "But, in any case, we ought to get out there." Eduard gave him a look.

"And you're alright? Do you feel sick? Or are you hungry? I don't want you to do this if you might puke or something, 'cause we can always ask the minister back tomorrow, and—" he checked himself and stopped, smiling as Arnen grinned and gave his hand a squeeze.

"I'm so happy I could sing," the twenty-one-year-old said brightly. Eduard smirked.

"How about we skip the song and get married instead, eh?" he replied, his tone equally cheerful. Arnen laughed and nodded, tightening his grip on Eduard as they both stepped forward.

Tempest had said she knew a minister who was supportive of gay marriage, and that she also had connections to the people of St. Mary Abbott's cathedral. Neither Eduard nor Arnen really wanted a church wedding, but she had insisted, so they obliged. It was larger than he'd expected. The pews stretched along a forty-foot walkway to the front of the church where the Father weekly performed his sermon upon a raised platform. Narrow, stained-glass windows depicting scenes of the life of Christ in beautifully vibrant colours ran along two walls. Another man in a suit stood at the head of the church; the minister who would perform their wedding ceremony. A wooden carving of Jesus' crucifix was hung high above the ground behind the minister. Arnen looked away from the statue, the morbid image sending shivers down his spine.

Arnen felt a strange pressure upon his chest as they made their way slowly along the aisles. His lips parted slightly, his evanescent breathing and the tap of his and Eduard's shoes on the marble floor the only sound in his ears. He closed his eyes and tried to mentally sink away from that tension, but it grew stronger by the second, heavier, _unbearable_…

When he opened his eyes, it was no longer a bright, empty chapel; many people of all different ages occupied every seat available, and it was considerably dimmer than before. He let out a small gasp, but his mouth omitted all sound. He looked over to his fiancé; the redhead was still firmly holding onto Arnen and he stared straight ahead of him with a contented expression; but his body was suddenly translucent, the colour of his skin, his hair, his suit, his eyes—everything had been reduced to shades of grey and black and white. Arnen stared through his fiancé to see the people sitting there in the pews all stared back at him, joyous smiles adorning their snow-pale faces.

Through it all, Arnen knew he should have been frightened; plain logic told him that it was simply impossible for any of it to be happening. But somewhere inside himself, he could feel all the ghostly people—as he passed them in slow motion he could sense their bond to him. Their many eyes watched him as he walked forward, following his movements with obsessive intensity, happiness seeping from their beings.

As he moved closer to the front of the chapel, he began to see people he did recognize. The first five were vaguely familiar, but the sixth… A woman, her black hair tumbling down upon her shoulders, her dark eyes brightening at the sight of him, stood at the edge of the aisle, eagerly awaiting his approach. Arnen smiled, feeling an overwhelming amount of relief seeping into him that he might finally apologize.

"Rose Mannen," he whispered.

"Arnen!" she cried, and ran toward him. Arnen started, but received her sudden embrace with an accordingly tight grip. He had realized with minimal shock that he was having some sort of out-of-body experience, because his body kept walking hand-in-hand with Eduard down the aisle while what must have been his spirit or soul or _something_ stayed behind to talk to his victim.

"Rose, I'm so sorry," he said hastily, clinging to her as his guilt began to set more firmly upon him.

"Oh, Arnen, please don't apologize like that," she said, pulling away and giving him a loving pat on the head. "I knew what the risks were as soon as I saw your eyes." She smiled fondly at him, her own eyes twinkling with sadness. When she spoke, her voice shook tearfully. "They have pupils now. Have you disposed of Shiigan like you had always planned to?" Arnen nodded, biting back the urge to cry. "Good," she said softly. She reached up and wiped away the tears that began streaming from her own eyes, but to no avail. "You've grown up so much, Arnen," she sobbed, covering her face with her arms and trying to wipe away the saline streaks dripping down to her neck.

"R-Rose," Arnen stammered weakly, feeling the regret brimming in his eyes, scalding his cheeks as they dropped down.

"Don't cry," the woman blubbered in her usual way which left no room for argument, much despite herself. "This is a joyous occasion." She turned and pointed to the head of the church where the forms of Arnen and Eduard stood facing each other; the translucent silhouette of the minister was behind them, giving his sermon, and Tempest, also translucent, gazed at their matrimony from not far off, smiling and giggling with mirthful tears in her eyes. "This day," Rose said as Arnen stared at his and Eduard's interlocked hands, feeling suddenly breathless, "is the day when you are no longer captive to your blood-drenched past. This is the day when your soul can smile and look toward what now settles you and holds you as if your very being were its own. And you are, are you not? That is the person you care about more than anything in the world, is he not?" Arnen bit his lip, his eyes trailing over his fiancé, loving everything about him.

"Yes. Ever since the moment I saw him, there's been nothing that could mean as much to me as he does. I… I love him so much… it's impossible to imagine myself being able to live without him."

Rose nodded, watching the couple being married with a knowing expression. "So I thought, even upon first meeting you two. He always was the only person who could have set you free. Now, under the eyes of God…" Arnen's eyes shot up to the ceiling, as if he would see a pair of eyes staring down at him, "…your bond with Shiigan is fully severed, and the bond with your saviour is intensified; it will never be broken." Arnen pulled his gaze from the ceiling to Rose.

"My saviour?" he asked uncertainly. She smiled, put a hand on his arm, and turned him to face the front of the chapel. As he looked over, Arnen, Eduard, and Tempest laughed soundlessly and the minister grinned at the joke he apparently made.

"It's Eduard," she said softly, patting Arnen's shoulder. The twenty-one-year-old blinked and again experienced a breathlessness for a reason he knew was there but still could not comprehend. He raised his hand and slowly placed it atop his heart, feeling it beat steadily, even though its rhythm was strong against his chest.

"Rose," he said, his voice faint, his eyes never leaving Eduard. "What will happen to you once the ceremony is over?"

She smiled. "This being that I currently inhabit will be set free. I suppose I'll probably go off to wherever it is we go when we die."

Arnen did not speak. He chewed on his lip and, still watching the ceremony continue, said, "Is… is there any way to… t-to bring any of these people back?" Rose's smile became sad.

"No, dear. These people are ready to go to rest."

Arnen shut his eyes tightly to relieve them of the sting of tears. "Th-Thank you, Rose. You were the one who told us what was wrong with me. I am f-forever indebted to you." There was a soft smack of skin, and Arnen's eyes opened in shock as Rose lightly slapped both of his cheeks with her hands, forcing his face in her direction.

"Stop that! No debts, no regrets, no sorrows. This is the best moment of your life! The day you marry the person you are truly in love with!" Her expression softened. "We'll both be free now. Don't grieve, you silly boy; rejoice!" Arnen quirked a smile.

"You're so strange, Rose," he said. She smiled cheerfully.

"Get over to your fiancé. You're missing your own ceremony!"

"Yes, Rose." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Sleep well."

"I will, I will, now get over there!" She gave him a hefty push towards his body. Arnen took the clue and sprinted the last couple feet, deciding the most effective thing would be to walk into himself. (What else could he have done in such a rare situation?) When he did, he felt himself grow heavier and closed his eyes as he grew used to the sensation. When he opened them, he was looking up into glimmering green, and blushed at how intently Eduard was staring at him.

"I do," the redhead said, his tone more serious than Arnen ever remembered hearing.

"And do you, Arnen Hayes, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband; in sickness and in health; for richer or for poorer; until death do you part?"

Arnen did not take his eyes away from Eduard's as he said the words he felt so deeply in his heart he could fly: "Even death cannot part us. I will stay by Eduard forever." His eyes ran along his husband's face—eyes sparkling and mouth gaping with numb surprise, cheeks dusted an unusual shade of pink…

"You may kiss," he heard the minister say.

The twenty-one-year-old felt such elation, such unadulterated _happiness_; there was no longer a pressure upon his chest; everything was light in a way he had never before experienced. He looked out to the pews—empty as it had been when they first stepped into the chapel. His gaze then fell back upon Eduard. No, it wasn't empty. It was simply replaced with the most beautiful bond he could ever imagine.

Eduard leaned down, stopping less than an inch before their lips touched. "I love you," Arnen whispered, his eyes drifting closed as he inclined his head towards his husband's until their lips finally met. Legally, under the eyes of God, it didn't matter. They were then what had always been what fate intended:

Together.

* * *

_Sono te hanasanaide, hanasanaide.  
Boku ga sobani iru kara,  
Donna toki demo waratte waratte.  
Hana wo sakasete yo._

_-Pigstar,_ Hana Kimi


	4. sempiternal

**Disclaimer: **My characters, yay.

**Warnings: **Loooots of smut. Hurrah.

* * *

_Sempiternal: Adjective. (_sem-pi-**tur**-nl_) Everlasting; eternal._

Ties, shoes, and overcoats littered the carpeted floor. First a grunt bounced off the walls; a laugh rung through strangely sensitive ears only for its echo to be left among scarce furnishing as the lips which uttered the pleasant sound were taken by a pair of hungrier ones.

The kiss broke after many seconds, and shining violet met glazed beryl with light surprise.

"Eduard," Arnen whispered, a smile touching his lips as softly as the fingers which brushed against his husband's flushed cheek. "Am I too heavy? You don't have to carry me to our room." Eduard grinned and turned his face slightly so that Arnen's fingertips rested upon his lips.

"You're kidding, right?" he laughed, licking his lover's digits lightly. "If anything, I ought to fatten you up. I shouldn't be able to carry you this easily." Arnen's blush became embarrassed, and he fidgeted.

"But your arms are shaking…" he murmured uncertainly. Eduard gazed down, his smile wistful, his eyes narrowed with longing.

"It's kind of weird, huh? Usually you're the nervous, shaky one. But right now, knowing what we're going to… I'm so…" He paused, unable to find the words he needed to even come close to what he was feeling; how could he explain to Arnen his racing heart or the heady rush in his brain at even Arnen's slightest touch or the fire-hot blood speeding through his veins, making him feel lightheaded and desperate to feel more of Arnen's skin against his?

A small snicker brought Eduard as close to his senses as was possible, and he forced his gaze upon his husband's blushing, smiling face. "Eduard, you're so cute," Arnen said, inclining his head and licking the redhead's lips lightly, straining his neck up into a sweet kiss while his fingers worked at the first few buttons of Eduard's shirt.

They pulled away after a moment, and Arnen gave him a shy, flushed look before leaning down. He stuck out his tongue and hesitantly ran it along the skin he'd just revealed. A shudder went through Eduard's body, and for a moment Arnen thought his husband had lost all feeling in his arms, because there was the sickening sense of gravity and a short plunge before the relief of fluffy blankets and soft mattress broke the fall. He looked up with a small bit of surprise to see Eduard's bemused countenance.

"You stole my line, kid," he said. Arnen, who took on a quite offended expression, opened his mouth to argue that being alive for twenty-one years did not qualify him as a child, but the words died in his throat when Eduard leaned over him, one of his knees resting along his thigh, and the other dragging up between his legs, a kiss sudden upon his gaping mouth. Eyelids drooped and finally closed while Eduard pushed his tongue deeper into the brunet's mouth, the wet friction making Arnen try to breathe through his nose as he fought back, wanting more, but to no avail; like a blanket the redhead covered him, wrapping his arms around his husband, and while not breaking the kiss, he pressed his knee more firmly between the twenty-one-year-old's legs. Arnen swelled quickly at the touch, and both of their moans muffled into each other's mouths.

There was no room for words as clumsy fingers fumbled over buttons, excitement stimulating their actions—pleasure guiding them—until naught but naked flesh could be seen between the two. Their mouths hardly separated, and once unclothed, their bodies followed suit. For a while, it was just the feeling of it, as sensual as it was, but it grew into something amazingly terrifying; breathtakingly fulfilling. Eduard had never dared push Arnen past kissing, but their marriage, the dark of their room, the dim light of the moon outside the window, the way Arnen had looked at him, they all left him open to temptation, and he wasn't strong enough to fight against it.

"Arnen," the redhead murmured, untangling a hand from his husband's damp hair to trace fingers tenderly down his cheek. The brunet looked up through glazed, heavily lidded eyes, his breath coming in soft pants. "I just… I need you to know that… well, no matter where life takes you, whatever the hardships, little or big, I'll always be right besides you. I'll protect you, one quest at a time, um…" He muttered off into nothing, feeling stupid for saying something so corny and sentimental, but it didn't matter as his lover reached and placed two kiss-swollen lips upon his own.

"How did I ever get so lucky…?" the twenty-one-year-old wondered aloud, his voice whispered. Eduard smirked and kissed him again.

"Who knows?" he replied, his tone facetious. Arnen laughed.

"So conceited," he snickered, his lips light on his husband's neck.

"What can I say?" the redhead said, his smirk mischievous, his hand which trailed down Arnen's side to rest at his hip unbearably seductive. "I _am _quite handsome, after all."

"Ah…" Arnen gaped, his member throbbing at how close his husband's hand was. "E-Eduard, please," he whimpered, his hips giving a light, involuntary thrust. Eduard groaned, amazed at the sensation, and pulled Arnen's waist closer, grinding their hips together, the friction overwhelming. "Hnn… a-ah…"

Eduard groaned and reached urgently for something above Arnen's head, and the twenty-one-year-old's thighs fell back to the bed, the hand that had been supporting him suddenly preoccupied with opening a bottle of scented lotion. Arnen's eyes widened, realization at where their situation was headed dawning on him with powerful force; at last, they would share the ultimate closeness.

He felt a rush of dizzy giddiness wash over him and took the bottle from Eduard's hands, leaving the redhead looking slightly confused and impatient. "Arnen, I don't know how much longer I can—" He stopped; Arnen kissed him and whispered lightly against his lips:

"I just thought I'd help you out." With that, the brunet squirted a hefty amount of lotion into his hand and, his gaze never wavering from his husband's shocked eyes, reached down to place a few fingers upon the erection before grasping his husband's entire length, stroking loosely to spread the lubricant.

It didn't take long for Eduard's expression to melt into lustful relief, but he only enjoyed the service for a few moments before pushing Arnen back onto the bed and hoisting the brunet's thighs up so he could rub the remaining lotion onto his puckered entrance. Arnen moaned and trembled, his back arching at the touch. _So close…_

Only a moment more and Eduard's member was positioned where his fingers had just been, stretching the virgin hole to the point where Arnen wanted to scream—wanted to be taken—could simply not _wait _anymore; but Eduard's torso draped over his own, their cheeks touching, the redhead's lips whispering a single word into Arnen's ear;

"Slowly, okay?"

Immediately following, very, _very _gently, Eduard pushed forward with his hips, and for a multitude of reasons, Arnen took in a sharp breath. He was barely inside, perhaps less than an inch, but to the twenty-one-year-old's surprise, it was painful enough to bring tears to his eyes.

The way Eduard had breathed that word, though, made his quivering hands reach up to wrap around his lover. That word—_slowly_—had calmed him; there was no need to rush things. Everything was under control.

Eduard pushed himself deeper and stopped when he heard Arnen's breath hitch and felt water spilling from the corner of the brunet's eye to stream between their cheeks. He hadn't known it would hurt this much; Arnen's entrance was incredibly tight, and honestly, it wasn't completely painless for the redhead, either. But underneath it all, being inside his precious person felt good, so he pushed farther and stopped again, waiting for Arnen to adjust, relishing in the twenty-one-year-old's moans and faintly vocalizing his own pleasure as well.

Only a few more tries and his whole member was buried to the hilt. He moved his face away from Arnen's, their skin sticky from sweat and tears, and kissed the brunet softly, the three words he uttered swallowed up by his lover's warm mouth.

He pulled out a few inches and thrust back, Arnen's moan muffled upon his lips. This repeated a few more times, every movement carefully calculated, until they fell into a light rhythm, which with time grew momentum, each thrust coming at a more rapid pace as Eduard's aching member begged for more, and Arnen, who bucked back every time the redhead drove deeper into him, obliged. Sometimes Eduard would hit a spot which made his lover's nails dig into his skin, made his thighs tighten around the redhead's waist, his moans louder and more desperate.

His breathing was ragged and laboured—Arnen's was shallow, touching often on his vocal cords; and their skin was sticking to each other, and Arnen's nails in his back was strangely stimulating and the wet heat surrounding his burning length was _amazing_, and the friction was overpowering and his stomach was clenching up, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold—

"Hhh…ah—!"

Release was swift, and he rode it out, moaning into Arnen's neck. It was a wonderful high, and the only thing that made it worthwhile to gain back his senses was to gaze into Arnen's face as he made his orgasm, his eyebrows creased dramatically and his lips parting to cry out Eduard's name, his seed spilling hot between them. He watched his husband, eyes shut tightly and breath heavy, and smiled, so unbelievably happy in knowing it was him to give Arnen such pleasure.

Eduard closed his eyes, his smile tender. _I hope we can stay like this forever._

_I love you._

Arnen's eyes opened slowly to gaze into the dark green of Eduard's. There was no need to speak—all he needed was the sweet kiss upon his lips; nothing more.

Owari.

* * *

_I've been waiting for so long  
To touch you and sleep in your eyes.  
And now as my heart's beating so hard,  
I hold on and keep you at home in my arms._

_- Ludo_, Part IV: Morning in May


End file.
